


My Wish To You; My Son.

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Acts of Kindness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When Severus was young, his mother told him that if he received random acts of kindness from someone, they want him to be happy whenever they see him upset.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Acts of Kindness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	My Wish To You; My Son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for joining me! This will be a new one but focusing on Snamione.

When Severus was young, his mother told him that if he received random acts of kindness from someone, they want him to be happy whenever they see him upset. One day he met Lily and Petunia Evans, he told himself to make her happy and when they got older, he could ask her to marry one day. He unintentionally left Petunia out when he was showing Lily kindness each day, he made Petunia angry at her younger sister.

* * *

When Severus and Lily went to Hogwarts, Severus got sorted in Slytherin while Lily was sorted in Gryffindor that’s when trouble had started. Every year he shown her different acts, hoping for her to show him. Each present he gave her, she gave it to another, Lily asked him why he insisted on buying her gifts if they weren’t a couple.

Severus would joke about marrying her. When the Marauders found out about this random act of kindness from Lily, they decided to prank him until he leaves Lily alone. He started when they were 9 until they were 16/17 years old, when the Marauders continued to bully him and refusing to leave him be. There was an incident that reminds him of his mother’s last wish when he visited her at the end of second year. He was hanging upside down, but his clothes were clean and respectful, he became embarrassed and enraged when Lily was the one who laughed at him first. Severus had lashed out at Lily in rage and she left him, alone, it was the last time he’d ever shown any kindness towards anyone else. She dated James and married him, then they had a child.

* * *

His mother’s lessons echoed in his mind; _“Sev, there will be a day where you feel like you were used, when you showered a person with all the kindness in your heart. Don’t let that discourage you. There will be someone out there just waiting to show you. Even if they are young or old. If something abandoned you after a row or showing them kindness every day, then forget them, it doesn’t matter if they took over your heart. They used you and laughed about it. Don’t fall for their tricks. You are a Prince. Allow someone to treat you like royalty, even if it makes you uncomfortable. When it’s time and you have fallen for this person that you allowed to show you her kindness to YOU. Find her. Love her. Marry her. For me. Please”_ that was the day, Eileen Prince-Snape had left the earth. Her dying wish for him to marry someone worthy.

* * *

The first years of 1991 appeared, the son of his ‘beloved’ and his bully shows up. The girl with brown wavy hair and brown eyes looked up at him, she smiled and waved. He blinked, the girl was heading towards the hat. Everyone was silent, waiting for her call.  
” **SLYTHERIN**!!” she got booed and glared. She rolled her eyes as the boos and the glares changed instantly when the kids received a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one but I’ll be writing a different one with lots of chapters leaving this on its own.


End file.
